Musicians may use acoustic sensors attached to their percussion instruments for a plurality of different reasons. For example, an acoustic sensor can be used to sense characteristics of a percussion strike, record a digital signal corresponding to the percussion strike, trigger other devices, and/or the like. However, existing acoustic sensors contact the portion of the percussion instrument that is struck (e.g., a drum head, a tambourine membrane, etc.), which can affect the sound generated by the percussion instrument.